


Save The Romance For Late June

by Hayden_IsTrying, yourlocalwordsdealer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Logince - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_IsTrying/pseuds/Hayden_IsTrying, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocalwordsdealer/pseuds/yourlocalwordsdealer
Summary: Roman really did try his best to woo Logan and when it finally paid off, he was very happy with himself. Now that Logan is moving to Roman's school and the two of them are excited to see how it will go.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Save The Romance For Late June

It had been late June when Logan and Roman had finally gotten together. Though it had taken a while for Roman to date someone so ridiculously clueless; he loved every second.

It was kind of like an odd game of ping pong. Roman would tell him he would look cute, Logan would reject him time and time again with blank stares or some kind of sardonic reply.

It hadn’t been too long when Roman realised this was due to years of teasing from peers and he realised a more sincere approach was needed if he was serious about wanting to date Logan, which he most certainly was.

From January all the way through the end of spring, Roman would text Logan (once he actually managed to get his number, which was hard enough) and ask him every so often if he would like to go out sometime.

When Roman had started inviting him out and berating him with his constant little gestures like kisses on the cheek or taking his hand as they sat in a cafe, Logan finally realised that he was actually serious. He practically had, what he assumed, was the gayest and most confusing jock type he’d ever met wrapped around his pinkie finger.

This had taken him long enough to realise and their relationship quickly developed when Logan began to trust Roman, so you can imagine his excitement when they found out he was having to transfer to Roman’s school.

They had spent the day before school began at Logan's, unpacking boxes; a task that Logan had been dreading till Roman offered to help. In no time they had arranged his possessions on the various items of IKEA furniture that came with the house.

For the most part, Logan's parents left them alone which suited Logan quite well since he was yet to come out. The hours passed quickly and before too long they were discreetly saying goodbye and talking about the school that Logan was about to start.

"It's generally a friendly place," Roman explained.

Logan seriously doubted this, after all, it was a high school and the way that Roman described it made it seem like it was on the overly cheery website. Logan appreciated his attempt to calm his nerves though.

The day Logan had walked through the school gates, he had unknowingly become a target for the local group of bullies who just so happened to be Roman’s friends if you could even call them that. Luckily though, Roman managed to convince them out of it, his voice oozing confidence as he simply stated, “Oh, don’t you worry, this one’s mine.”  
That lunchtime, Roman approached him for the first time, taking him by the wrist and pulling him behind a sports shed. “Hello, you, how’s your first day going?” he asked, his arms winding around Logan’s waist as he smiled down at him fondly.

Logan cautiously glanced around the edge of the metal block they passed off as a building.  
"It's going fine, my classes are all relatively interesting." He said, "Are those guys your friends?"

Roman leant his head on Logan's shoulder. "I suppose. They're bullies though, and I can't stand them half of the time."

Logan ran a hand through Roman's hair. "Well, so long as they leave us alone."

"It won't be a problem," Roman promised and kissed him, his hand gently cupping Logan’s cheek. “They wouldn’t dare lay a finger on you,” he mumbled.

Logan chuckled softly, “You’re such a sap, you think you’re such a tough guy when you called me a couple weeks ago saying it was an emergency because you broke a nail.” he smirked,

“Oh, shush, you.” Roman grinned, kissing him again, “You know I’m a dumbass, you love it.”

Logan just rolled his eyes, “Yeah, you’re right, I guess I am rather fond of your dumbass tendencies.” he relented, closing his eyes and sighing contentedly as Roman pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. 

Roman grinned, “too right you are. I’m a dumbass shooting way out of my league and you’re absolutely gorgeous.” he commented, smiling as Logan flushed slightly.

“Alright, well, as much as I’d love to stay here and kiss you all lunchtime, we need to go and get some food,” Roman said, kissing Logan’s forehead.

“I’ll get you something from the cafeteria, just go find a good place to study and then text me where you are,” Roman told him, reluctantly pulling away. “And for the love of God, stay away from the cheerleaders,” he smirked before he disappeared confidently around the corner as quickly as he had arrived.

Roman dropped off Logan’s lunch as he said he would and then left his boyfriend to study on the grass. Logan prefered to study alone because while Roman was a wonderful boyfriend, he was also a wonderful distraction and Logan wanted to concentrate.

Time passed and everyday Roman met up with Logan in one of their various hiding places strategically placed around the school and the illusion was kept that they were both straight guys that hated each other.  
Roman and Logan weren’t sure how many people had figured it out, but by that point, they didn’t really care that much. It wasn’t like any of the students would be able to tell Logan’s parents that they thought he might possibly be gay because he keeps hiding in unseen areas for up to 20-minute intervals with debatably the cutest guy in school.

He knew his parents wouldn’t believe that anyway, they trusted him and Logan fully intended to tell them when he was good and ready.

It had been about four months into Logan moving to the school that Roman was pulled out of one of their shared classes to the principal's office. He walked inside and sat down in the plush leather chair, giving the principle a look that could be described as nothing but the teenager's scowl™. The man heaved an exasperated sigh and Roman didn’t flinch.

“Now, Roman, I’m just going to get right into it because we both know you’re in trouble. Now, a pupil has reported that Logan Sarifa had a sizable bruise on the side of his neck and she has reason to believe you were the one who gave him this bruise because she said she was sure it wasn’t there before lunch break. She believes that you either strangled or punched him, do you have anything to say about this?”

As the principal looked at him with scrutiny, Roman had to stop himself from flushing bright red or laughing his ass off. The problem here was now Roman getting out of this situation without outing Logan by letting on to the principle that the mark was in fact, a hickey or getting himself in too much trouble and having Logan’s parents called, therefore putting Logan in a whole different kind of awkward position.

He managed to just barely get through the meeting with the principal, just shrugging and insisting that he didn’t touch him and that he had no idea where the bruise had come from.

The principle must have trusted him more than he originally thought because he was let off with nothing but a warning. Roman knew it must have been one of the cheerleaders because if it had been anyone else, the principle probably would have actually believed them.

Over the next few days, Roman had to avoid Logan just a little bit more to let the rumours and gossip die down and then after school about a week and a half later, he waited for Logan outside the school gates and pulled him behind a few bushes, pushing forward until they were entirely out of sight.

He then immediately grabbed Logan’s collar and kissed him hard. “I missed you, nerd.” he gritted, gently tilting Logan’s head back and kissing at his jaw, moving down the side of his neck and rubbing his face in the crook of his shoulder.

Once Roman had visibly calmed down, Logan composed himself somewhat, blinking a few times and then pulling back to look at his boyfriend. “What’s wrong, why did you just disappear on me last Wednesday?” he questioned, his pupils still dilated and his cheeks flushed which just made him look cuter.

Roman grumbled softly, but eventually growled out a more coherent sentence “Those losers told the principal I punched you because they saw the hickey I gave you.”

Logan blinked, needing to take a minute to register the pure stupidity in what Roman had just told him. “They told the principle that you punched me? Do those weirdos not know what a hickey looks like?” Logan asked, looking puzzled.

“Apparently not.” Roman grumbled, “They’re acting like they get action, but they don’t even know what a hickey looks like.” he scoffed, his face moving to Logan’s neck, as he pressed a kiss over the space where the hickey was, it being completely healed over now.

“Fucking morons,” he mumbled softly before he gently pulled back Logan’s shirt, pressing his lips back to the skin, but this time low enough that Logan could easily just cover it up with his collar. He pulled away once he’d made a substantial mark and then made his way back up to Logan’s lips.

Logan sighed happily against Roman and then mumbled, “I don’t know how they haven’t figured it out, I’m literally the exact stereotype of a twink and together we make an unironically perfect jock/nerd stereotype.”

“I don’t know either, Logan.” Roman sighed, “Come on, my parents will drive you home, I don't want you to leave you to walk today.” he said, taking Logan’s hand and leading him back down to his mom’s car, resting his head on Logan’s shoulder as they both got settled.

******

The next few years slipped by like nothing and the two of them were still together. Towards the end of their last school year, they’d been affectionate in class and in front of people. It was nice to be naturally much more comfortable with each other and they often forget that they weren’t openly gay at school.

By the time it was prom, Logan was out to his parents and Roman had been introduced as his boyfriend of now three years. His parents were quite fond of Roman and as Roman and Logan arrived at the prom hand in hand, they did notice a few heads turn.

The two of them walked inside and Roman pulled Logan close, swaying with him and gently spinning him as he giggled happily. “Your laugh is gorgeous.” Roman crooned fondly, his voice soft and his face tinted with so much fondness.

“So is your face, I mean, have you seen that jawline?” he asked, giving him a wide smile in response. “You make me so happy, Roman. I’m so happy I gave you my phone number three years ago.”

“I wouldn’t have given up until you did,” Roman replied, pulling Logan close so they could continue to sway together, his chin resting on the crown of Logan’s head.

“Yeah, I know.”

They both went silent after that, just dancing together with the biggest smiles on their faces, but the more time that went by, the more noticeable the two of them became in the crowd and eventually Roman got tired of the snarky comments.

He walked right up to the girl who’d reported him from the beginning (it really hadn’t been hard to find who, she was very vocal about it.) pulling Logan behind him. He grabbed him right in front of her and attached his lips gently to Logan’s neck.

He pulled back and looked at her with a death glare and took Logan’s hand. “Look, you fucking degenerate, I was never beating him up, we’ve been dating for 3 fucking years. What you saw was a hickey because me and my boyfriend made out. I’m sorry you’re bitter that I rejected you in first year, but I am gay and very fucking happy with my boyfriend, so if you’d like to take a step the fuck back, pick one of the long lists of douchebags you’ve dated. You can go and bitch about him because if you continue to talk shit about me and my boyfriend, you’re going to fucking regret it ” he snapped, pulling Logan with him as he turned on his heel.

Now what Roman didn’t know was that at some point Logan must have accidentally gotten some of the obviously spiked punch because he tugged Roman back, looking at the girls with the biggest smirk on his face at their gobsmacked expressions.

“Yeah, fuckers, I’m not being beaten up, I’m just a whore!” he grinned, grabbing Roman’s collar and kissing him happily.

The two of them then ran out of the hall laughing their asses off and knowing they would never have to see any of those stuck up morons ever again.

They took off out the school gates and kept laughing as they headed back to Logan’s house, slumping down on the bed as their giggles faded into nothing and they kissed each other goodnight before they lazily changed into their pyjamas and fell asleep next to each other.


End file.
